


Забыл

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Какаши пытается открыть новый банковский счет. Однако в процессе всплывает ма-ахонькая проблемка…





	Забыл

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458648) by Sakiku. 



– Значит, вы хотите открыть новый сберегательный счет в Центральном банке Конохи?  
– Да.  
Операционист с сомнением посмотрел на Какаши.  
– Вы уверены, что достаточно взрослый для этого?  
Какаши закатил глаза и ткнул в хитай-ате. Он был шиноби, а с точки зрения закона все шиноби считаются взрослыми и дееспособными. Тем не менее, когда он открывал свой первый счет, пришлось привести с собой Минато-сенсея, потому что все решили, будто он украл отцовский хитай-ате. Какаши уже начал прикидывать, кого он может привести сейчас, ведь сенсей умер больше года назад.  
К счастью, теперь он был немного постарше, и операционист не стал сомневаться в его профессии.  
– Ах да, извините. Имя?  
– Хатаке Какаши.  
– Род занятий?  
И снова Какаши вместо ответа указал на свой хитай-ате, отчего операционист смутился еще больше.  
– Точно, шиноби же. Ранг?  
– Джонин.  
– Регистрационный номер?  
– 009720  
– Адрес?  
– Э-э…  
Операционист оторвался от заполнения анкеты и посмотрел на него.  
– Хатаке-сан, сообщите, пожалуйста, ваш адрес. Это необходимо для ежемесячной доставки выписок по счету.  
Какаши оказался в тупике. Он мысленно перерывал всю память, пытаясь отыскать там недостающий кусочек важной информации – например, где официально находилась его квартира, какая это улица и номер дома. Однако, несмотря на все усилия, в памяти зияла дыра. Глубокая, как пропасть.  
Взяв пример с Гая, он ослепительно улыбнулся – хотя через маску этого все равно не было видно – и почесал в затылке.  
– Не знаю.  
– В каком смысле – не знаете? – В прежде дружелюбном тоне операциониста начало сквозить раздражение.  
Какаши продолжал улыбаться.  
– В прямом. Не знаю. Забыл. – Недоуменный взгляд побудил его беспомощно и немного смущенно пожать плечами. – Ну, квартира у меня всего два года. И я нахожу путь домой не по адресу.  
Особенно с учетом того, что все время он проводил либо в штабе АНБУ, либо в больнице, либо на миссиях. Если он возвращался к себе три раза за месяц, это уже считалось неплохим результатом. Но сотруднику банка не стоило об этом знать.  
У того ушло какое-то время на осмысление сказанного, но затем его раздражение медленно сменилось опасливым уважением. Наверное, так бы операционист смотрел на парня, который заявил, что умеет пить из соломинки через нос: немного отвращения, чуточку любопытства и много-много «я больше ничего не хочу знать».  
– Тогда как вы возвращаетесь домой?  
– Перемещаюсь.  
Искреннего любопытства стало побольше.  
– Техника ниндзя?  
– Да.  
– И как у вас это получается, если вы не знаете, куда вам надо?  
Какаши нахмурился.  
– Но я знаю, куда мне надо. Я мысленно представляю себе свою комнату, складываю нужные печати, а все остальное делает дзюцу.  
– А когда вы не можете переместиться?  
– Иду по крышам.  
Операционист восхищенно уставился на него, на миг позабыв про скучное оформление бумаг.  
– А как ваш дом находят друзья?  
– Друзья? – Какаши повторил это слово как попугай, словно понятия не имел, что это значит. Что, в сущности, было не совсем правдой, но он не считал, что у него есть хотя бы один друг. Да, были товарищи по команде, напарники и знакомые шиноби, с которыми он иногда выпивал, но они не приходили к нему в гости.  
– Ну, если кому-нибудь потребуется найти ваш дом, как вы опишете ему путь?  
– Следуй по пятому маршруту до пятой точки, а потом три улицы на юг.  
Операционист недоуменно свел брови.  
– Пятый маршрут?  
– Маршрут патрулирования Конохи.   
– Ясно.  
Судя по тону, операционисту ничего не было ясно, но Какаши не собирался его просвещать. Шиноби Конохи использовали эти маршруты в периоды повышенной боевой готовности, знали про них только чунины и джонины, а в обычное время по ним патрулировали АНБУ. И Какаши ни за что не стал бы объяснять гражданскому, где они пролегают.  
Но, если подумать, ему вообще ничего не надо объяснять гражданскому – можно же просто показать.  
– У вас есть карта? – с энтузиазмом спросил он.  
– Конохи?  
– Если нет всей Конохи, тогда область к западу от башни Хокаге.  
Операционист вновь нахмурился.  
– Э-э, не знаю. В этом кабинете нет, но я спрошу у коллег…  
Десять минут спустя Какаши, к большому удовольствию операциониста, четко указал на свой дом. На этом оформление его нового счета наконец-то подошло к концу, и на неделе ему обещали прислать копии документов.   
Насвистывая через маску, Какаши вытащил свою верную оранжевую книжку и пошел к выходу. Если не считать небольшой заминки с адресом, все прошло немного легче, чем в прошлый раз, когда ему было восемь. Ему даже не потребовался Минато-сенсей.

***

  
Через два дня по конохскому почтамту разнесся долгий душераздирающий стон. Двое почтальонов посмотрели на третьего, издавшего такой странный звук.  
– Акира, ты чего?  
Акира вздохнул.  
– Письмо от шиноби.  
– Да брось, после той шумихи со спорами чумы два года назад они ловушки в письмах больше не ставят.  
– Верно. И Хокаге уже уговорил большинство из них перестать ставить ловушки еще и на почтовые ящики.  
Акира покачал головой.  
– Да знаю я. Проблема не в этом. Меня адрес смущает.  
– Не можешь прочитать? Тогда почему решил, что письмо от шиноби?  
Акира сердито посмотрел на коллегу.  
– Да нет, там вполне читабельно. Только вот адресовано некому Хатаке Какаши, улица Такато.  
– Не вижу трудностей. Или ты про него что-то знаешь?  
Акира фыркнул.  
– Ничего. Кроме того, что он живет в «единственном доме, где на крыше пять антенн, телефонный столб и три каминных трубы». Второй этаж сверху, пятое окно с востока.  
Почтальоны переглянулись, а потом радостно заулыбались.  
– Ну, тогда удачной доставки!  
– Вот уж спасибо…

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора: примерно в три часа ночи меня вдруг осенило: а с какой стати шиноби должны помнить свой адрес, если они вечно или телепортируются, или бегают по крышам? Я понимаю, что тут множество логических нестыковок (для операций внутри Конохи шиноби должны превосходно знать ее географию), но мне показалось, что будет весело написать про это историю. Надеюсь, вам тоже понравилось.


End file.
